orpheusgazefandomcom-20200214-history
Moses Zinn
Moses Zinn was a major politician from the late 24th century. He was the seventh President of the Federated States Background Moses Zinn was born to a wealthy family in New York, on Earth. His father was appeals court judge Elisha Zinn and his mother was Colombia lecturer Dr Philipa Zinn. Moses was a bright and curious child, interested in photography and journalism. He attended an exclusive prep school and then attended Harvard, graduating with a BA in political science. Whilst there he worked as a reporter for Harvard Crimson. He then attended the University of Chicago where he graduated with his Juris Doctorate. Lawyer Out of law school, Moses initially clerked for Justice Reese Nordstrom. He was then hired by New York law firm Holder & McGwire. He spent five years there, rising to senior associate and was on track to be named a partner. He specialized in copywright and freedom of information law. Whilst trying a major case, Moses Zinn ran into the Davalos political family. He ended up trying Sorte Davalos for tax evasion in a civil case and he was disgusted by the political corruption. Moses left his firm and took up his own practice on the colony of Whitworth. Whilst there he decided he wanted to teach. He studied a Masters degree in Law and then moved to the University of Monmouth on Whitworth as an associate professor. Lecturer and Media Appearances Moses Zinn was now a lecturer in law and in political science. He was a popular lecturer and he published articles that criticized the right and the corporations. He began to make public media appearances as a "talking head" and his Federalist leanings began to develop. He was approached to be a speech-writer by Senator Omri Barrit and he "ghost-wrote" a few speeches that got him some acclaim within the Federalist Party. Politics In 2355, Moses began to volunteer for the Rishi/McQaid campaign. He was eventually hired to be a regional director for the campaign on Whitworth. He gained much acclaim for his excellent media appearances and his strong speaking style. Federalist Chairman Harper Abbot tapped him to run for a Senate seat on Whitworth in 2360. He was comfortably elected to the safe seat in 2360. Senator Senator Zinn took up his seat as the Stargher administration was coming together. He was initially positive about the possible reforming nature of an indepednent president but this quickly soured. Whilst most in the senate were too afraid of President Stargher and his war-record, Senator Zinn was unflinching in his cooly delivered and witty critques of the Stargher administration. This earned him strong rebukes from Earth-Guard and the TPE. However he endeared him to the Federalist rank and file who loathed the new President. Very quickly Senator Zinn looked like a serious political player. With most Federalists not wanting to challenge a sitting President who had a good war record and a deep war-chest, Senator Zinn began to develop an insurgent campaign to win the Federalist nomination. Despite criticism from Deputy Pave Shenker, Senator Zinn was able to compete in the Federalist Primaries and he made an alliance first with conservative Governor Rae Wetherby and then he formed a joint ticket with Deputy Shenker, unifying the centrist and liberal wings of the Party. With the Federalist nomination secured, he recruited Harper Abbot to be his campaign manager. Federalist Nominee Now the Federalist nominee, Senator Zinn gave a very good account of himself during the Federalist Convention on Vanheim. He campaign ceaselessly but was nearly killed when a gunman opened fire on him. Two members of detail were nearly killed in the process. Then whilst visiting the colony of Rygar, Senator Zinn's shuttle crashed after a limpet mine blew up its stablizers. Three campaign aides were killed, including Senator Zinn's uncle Obediah Zinn. Senator Zinn suffered leg and spinal injuries and he had to suspend his part of the campaign. Deputy Shenker and Boyd Darrow took up the slack. Senator Zinn had suffered two broken legs, including a compound fracture of his left leg. He also suffered shattered C5 disc in his neck and severe damage to his back, hips and spine. He was given genetic therapy where possible but his hip, knee and ankle joints were replaced by cybernetic implants. Senator Zinn played only a minor role in the rest of the campaign. He organized things and gave orders but he only made two campaign stops; one on Earth and one on Whitworth. Senator Zinn voted against suspending the election. However once the votes were counted, his campaign had won. Senator Zinn was sworn in from his hospital bed due to his injuries. President In August of 2365, President Moses Zinn was sworn in as President of the Federated States. His cabinet was formed from: * Boyd Darrow (FED) as Secretary of State * General (ret) Floyd Remmick (FED) as Secretary of Defence * Senator Caylee Stattler (FED) as Attorney General * Senna Zavitz (VAN) as Treasury Secretary * Nya van Kamp (IND) as Director of FSI * Alestor Smith (FED) as Chief of Staff The Federalist Party nominated Reiko Tellar of the Progressive Union as Prime Minister. President Zinn was immediatley confronted with a Karkouri invasion and he ordered the fleet, under new chief of staff Admiral Gul Matharu, to deal with this. Whilst the Karkouri threat was driven back after just two engagements, the colony of St Lawrence was badly infected by the JS1E1 bio-weapon. Nearly 80,000,000 people died. President Zinn ordered in a huge relief effort and many colonists were evacuated from the planet. President Zinn sent Secretary Boyd Darrow to end the crisis with the Karkouri, who agreed to end hositilies President Zinn was also forced to deploy more than 150,000 marines to the Frontier to deal with the ongoing Frontier crisis. President Zinn signed into law the 16th Amendment which changed the way worlds could leave the constitution. This included the contreversial clause 818 which meant that worlds that would pose a security risk could not break away. Prime Minister Tellar was initially reluctant to back this and a late intervention from Alestor Smith pushed her to support her President. The Axxelson - Hearst Committee Senator Marius Axxelson (TPE) began to use his role in the Senate oversight committee to investigate, amongst other things, campaign finances. The Zinn administration continued to protest its innocence. However when a number of top fund-raisers cut immunity deals, the pace of the problem began to escalate. Despite there was no proof tying the Zinn/Shenker campaign to any of the outside money that worried the committee, President Zinn agreed with Attorney General Stattler to hand over all documents to the Axxelson committee. Due to the evidence which was stacking up, President Zinn then resigned the office of the Presidency. He left office a broken man, handing over the Presidency to Vice President Pave Shenker. Post Presidency After leaving office, President Zinn returned to New York and recuperated in his family estate in Albany. President Zinn evacuated from Earth in 2368 during the JS1E1 virus outbreak, moving to Mars. Ahead of the 2370 election, President Zinn endorsed Vice President Manolos for the Federalist nomination and for President. Going into the 2375 election cycle, President Zinn called for political unity in the Federalist Party. He endorsed former Secretary of State Boyd Darrow for the Federalist nomination in 2375. When Senator Hastings clinched the Federalist nomination, President Zinn then offered his endorsement to her. He kept a low profile during the 2375 campaign. President Zinn did not offer comment on the indictment hearings for President Axxelson but was rumored to be very satisfied to see his nemesis facing a major fall from grace. Ahead of the 2380 Federalist convention, President Zinn backed former Secretary of Defence Floyd Remmick for the Federalist nomination. President Zinn was horrified by the coup in 2380 and backed the CRD. However he called on non-violent protest and grass-roots politics rather than armed resistance. President Zinn passed away in 2391 after an illness __FORCETOC__ Category:Politician